


Amber Lights

by MALLR4TS



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Campfire, Cold, Colter - Freeform, F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Inktober, M/M, Other, Smoking, Snow, prompt, snowstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALLR4TS/pseuds/MALLR4TS
Summary: Javier shares a cigarette with you.Gender-neutral reader!
Relationships: Javier Escuella/Reader
Kudos: 66





	Amber Lights

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write enough Javier and that needs to change.
> 
> Twitter and Tumblr is @MALLR4TS

Guard duty sucks, especially when you're knee-deep in snow in the middle of the mountains, but at least there were no Pinkertons about, though everybody was still shaken up from the incident that happened last week.

At least on this shift, you had some company. Javier was stood beside you at the small campfire outside one of the derelict houses. He was good company, and you needed it when the sky was this dark. It's a lot harder to keep an eye out when you can barely see a few meters ahead of you as the snow continues to fall in thick blankets, but when snows falling this heavy, it means there's less chance of animals and strangers approaching you since they don't want to freeze to death.

Javier props his gun against the wall, reaching into his coat pockets to pull out some stuff to roll a cigarette with. 

"You want one?" Javier asks, his eyes meeting yours under the brim of his hat. 

"Oh, no thanks," you reply as you shake your feet, trying to shed some of the snow from your boot chaps as your clothes begin to get a little damp. 

"Alright," Javier says as he rolls himself one, doing a surprisingly good job with his thick gloves on. 

You and Javier are far from strangers. You'd consider Javier to be one of your closest friends, and he views you the same way. The women have teased you many times from the way you two look at each other, but you continue to tell them that you're just friends and that a man as handsome as Javier would never go for you. 

You continue to let your self-doubt control you, stopping yourself whenever you get those thoughts about him, and calling it an accident whenever you catch him glancing over at you. 

For once, you're the one doing the staring, as Javier lights his cigarette and for some reason, he looks even more attractive than usual. There's a gorgeous orange highlight across his face and body from the campfire, but the way the end of his cigarette glows in the dark gives you the chills, and you're thankful it's not the cold making you shake for once. 

He moves the cigarette away from his mouth, holding it loosely between his middle and index finger. Though the wind is harsh out, the canopy above the two of you seems to stop the most of it, so the smoke from his cigarette lingers around his face a little as he exhales before slowly disappearing into the night. 

Javier takes another drag, his eyes looking down as he stares at the campfire. Tiny specs of snow can be seen clinging onto them, though his moustache is clear of snow as the heat from his cigarette melts it away. He still has a light coat of snow covering him, just like you, and he looks a little out of place, being from such a hot climate and finding himself in quite the opposite.

This time, when Javier exhales, his eyes meet yours and for some reason, you don't look away. Javier doesn't either, but deeply exhales and quickly brings the cigarette back to his lips, eyes still on you as he takes his time smoking it. 

Your cheeks were rosy before, only because of the chills surrounding you, but you felt them burn up as Javier exhales and asks "are you watching me?" 

Well, you are, and you don't want to lie to him, so you nod whilst saying "yes," at the same time. 

Javier takes another drag, clearly thinking about his response as he keeps his eyes locked onto yours. 

"You sure you don't want one?" Javier asks. "We can share," he adds. Oh? 

"Alright," you nod. Javier beckons you closer with a quick wave of his hand, and you find your shoulder brushing against his as the two of you stand huddled next to each other. 

"I have an idea. You trust me, don't you?" Javier asks you with a smirk. 

"Of course," you reply. You're not sure why Javier needs you to trust him just to share a smoke, but you're curious to see where this is going. 

"Come here," Javier says before taking a drag, bringing his gloved hand up to lightly cup your jawline. He brings your face to his, and you haven't felt this warm in a long time, your stomach turning as he moves the cigarette from his lips and replaces it with yours.

Javier softly kisses you, open-mouthed so the smoke can trail from his lungs to yours. He only kisses you for a few seconds, but it's more than enough to make your knees go weak and your heart flutter.

As he moves away, you exhale, watching as the puff of smoke disappears into the night, the taste of tobacco not too strong on your tongue, but strong on your lips from where Javier had left it.

"You wanna try?" Javier asks with a glisten to his eyes, holding the cigarette up as he moves his other hand off your jawline. You take it, keeping your eyes on his as you take a drag. 

Javier's already eagerly moving his head towards yours as you move the cigarette away, meeting his lips in the middle as you kiss him, letting the smoke drift from your mouth to his. You go at his pace, letting him break the kiss when he's ready. 

He's quick to turn his head and exhale, eyes flicking down to your hand as you pass him what's left of the cigarette. Javier takes the final drag, flicking the butt into the fire as he places his hand back on your jaw, his leather gloves not as cold as they were before.

You meet his lips and exchange smoke. You tilt your head away from his to exhale as your hands come up to softly rest on his chest. His other hand finds your waist, holding you firmly against him as he speaks down to you through half-lidded eyes and cheeks just as flustered as yours.

"That's a real shame we've finished that cigarette. I was enjoying my excuse to kiss you," Javier flirts, his other hand moving off your jaw to hold your chin, his thumb pressing just below your bottom lip. 

"You don't need an excuse," you tell him, your fingers fiddling with the hem of his poncho as you try to not let your nerves get the better of you. 

"I don't?" Javier questions, making himself look surprised. "And to think, I've been trying to find an excuse to kiss you for so long." 

"You never needed an excuse," you tut, not holding back on your smile as you laugh a little.

"No? Ah. I guess I have a lot of catching up to do," Javier lightly shakes his head, pretending to scold himself, making you laugh even more. His eyes meet yours again, but they quickly fall shut as he leans back into your touch. 

And this time, Javier kisses you deeply. His moustche tickles your upper lip, and your knees continue to get even weaker the more he deepens the kiss. Javier moves his hand off your chin to cup your jaw again, your noses bumping together a little. His tongue finds yours, and the taste of tobacco is still much stronger in his mouth than your own. 

It's a good thing the storm is so thick that everybody is keeping themselves indoors, else they'd find the two of you finally locking lips on your failed attempt of guard duty.


End file.
